chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Francesca Alexander
Francesca Amelle Alexander is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the eldest daughter and third child of Hannah Hester and Damien Alexander. She will have the abilities of Spatial Awareness, Heat Generation and Fragmented Cloning. Appearance Francesca will be the only one of her siblings and the only one in her immediate family to have dark hair. However, she will share other features with the rest of the family - her eyes will be blue, a colour inherited from her father, and her skin tone will be pale. For most of her life, she will wear her hair cut at just below shoulder length. However, for a while she will also have it cropped into a long bob framing her face. Abilities Francesca's first ability will be Spatial Awareness. Using this ability, she will be able to judge distances accurately, tell if an object will fit into a space, and sense the shapes of surrounding objects when unable to see. She will also be able to calculate the velocity of moving objects, and sense to where and when a person teleports off to. Additionally, she will prove immune to natural vertigo and vertigo induction, and will have a slightly improved aim. Her second ability will be Heat Generation. This ability will enable Francesca to create heat and project it from the palms of her hands. She will normally do this by touching whatever objects she desires to heat. She will also be able to heat the air around her hands and then move the heat outwards, but this will be slower than heating something directly. Her ability could be used to melt make objects too hot to handle, cause burns and create fires. She could even melt metal or kill a person with the heat if she used her ability intensely enough. However, she will only be able to access it through her hands, meaning that she couldn't use it if her hands were incapacitated. She also won't be immune to the ability and could potentially be forced to use it upon herself. Her third ability will be Fragmented Cloning. Francesca could use this ability can be used to clone herself so that each clone gains a fragment of her own self. For example, one clone could copy her appearance perfectly, while the others would just vaguely resemble her original form. Another could have all her memories, a third her other abilities. More clones could copy personality, fears or desires. Family & Relationships *Mother - Hannah Hester *Father - Damien Alexander *Brothers - Westley and Theo Alexander *Sister - Lyla Alexander History & Future Etymology Francesca is a Latin name which can mean "from France" or "free". Her middle name, Amelle, is an Arabic name which means "hope" or "expectation". This name was chosen after her aunt. Her surname, Alexander, is more commonly seen as a first name, and is a Greek name which means "defending men". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters